


Silken

by 221brosiewilde



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Bondage, M/M, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 10:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2425307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for kink prompt: wtnv cecil/carlos bondage. dominant carlos, pretty please. bonus points for cecil talking about how perfect carlos is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silken

Carlos checks the ropes for what feels like the fiftieth time. 

“You’re sure about this?” he asks. He’s trying not to look down at Cecil who’s completely spread out on the mattress, hands and legs tied to each corner of the bed like some sort of sacrificial offering laid out just for Carlos, and it’s…

It’s hotter than it should be.

He clears his throat and nearly misses Cecil’s voice as he begins speaking at the same time. “Sorry?”

“I said that I’m definitely sure about this,” Cecil says with the air of someone who has reassured their partner more than a dozen times already. “I didn’t spend an hour at town hall this afternoon filling out the proper paperwork for nothing. It’d be a waste of time if we didn’t do this tonight.”

Carlos has to admit that Cecil’s right about that. He just hopes that doing ridiculously lengthy paperwork isn’t the only reason Cecil feels that he has to do this. 

“And besides,” he continues. “I trust you.”

Carlos blinks. Right. Trust. There’s always that. 

He feels a soft smile spread across his face and he leans down to kiss Cecil. “You sure?” he asks, feeling the confidence that always comes with the beginning of a scene start to flood in his stomach. Scientifically speaking, he knows it’s just endorphins and adrenaline. Probably a little bit of conditioning thrown in there, too. If you put anyone in the same circumstance and continually give them a positive outcome or reinforcement, then they’re bound to start feeling  something  at the outset of said circumstance. It’s only natural. Part of the human experience, and...and…

Cecil is looking up at him with so much fondness and adoration in his expression that Carlos thinks he might possibly burst. 

“I’m very sure,” Cecil says. He shifts a little impatiently on the bed. “And as much as I like it when you think about science, I’d prefer if your attention was on me right now.”

“Of course,” Carlos says. He smiles sheepishly and works on slipping into his role. Dominant Carlos. Right. 

He pushes his hand through Cecil’s hair and kisses him. Cecil’s mouth opens under the pressure of Carlos’s lips easily, silently wanting more, and Carlos decides to allow it. This time. It’s only the beginning of the scene after all and he’s found that Cecil works best after he’s gotten a little worked up.

He bites at Cecil’s bottom lip, tugging it taut for a moment, then letting go. Cecil’s breath hitches and Carlos grins against his mouth. He keeps their lips connected and moves to straddle Cecil. They’re both naked, have been since Cecil came home with the properly stamped paperwork, and Carlos can see a deep, purple flush already working its way down Cecil’s chest and to his stomach. His cock is more than half hard and Carlos can feel it twitch when he rolls his hips against him. 

“Oh,” Cecil gasps. He arches his hips up, seeking more friction, but the bonds don’t give him much leverage. His hips only come off the bed a few centimeters before he’s forced to flop back down again and Carlos can see the beginnings of frustration twist his expression. 

Carlos smirks. “Still sure about this?” he asks. He takes his hand out of Cecil’s hair, and slides both hands up the smooth skin of Cecil’s arms until he can wrap his fingers around his wrists. The bonds are silk, so they won’t leave noticeable marks, and Carlos fits a finger under one of them to make sure they’re not too tight. His finger slips under with only a little work and he suppresses a shudder. Cecil’s pulse is beating hard under the thin skin of his wrist, under the bonds. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but,  god it’s... 

“Yes,” Cecil interrupts his thoughts, sounding equal parts exasperated and breathless. “I’m very, very sure about this. Now can we just--”

Carlos lands a sharp smack against the inside of Cecil’s thigh, enjoying the way Cecil jolts. He reaches up to take Cecil’s chin in his hand. His fingers bite into the skin of his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry,” Carlos says pleasantly. “I thought I was in charge tonight.”

Cecil’s adam's apple bobs as he swallows. “You are, but--”

“So I get to decide how quickly we move things along. Right?” 

Cecil’s eyes darken and Carlos bites his cheek to keep from grinning. He can see Cecil start to sink into subspace, to finally give up control. 

It’s glorious. Possibly, it’s more glorious than science. Very possibly.

“Yes,” Cecil says. The tension in his body relaxes a fraction and Carlos inwardly glows with triumph. 

Carlos finally lets go of Cecil’s face and leans down to kiss him again. There’s none of the urgency from before, at least not on Cecil’s end. He lets Carlos take him, and this time when Carlos rolls his hips against Cecil, there’s none of the arching from before, just a soft moan. 

Carlos breaks the kiss and glances down to confirm what he already knows. Cecil is hard and leaking against his stomach, cockhead flushed purple and looking almost painful. It’s impressive, considering Carlos has barely even touched him yet. 

Carlos smirks. “And what would you like me to do about this?” He brushes his fingers over the length of Cecil’s cock. 

“Just...just touch me,” Cecil breathes. The touch is definitely working. His hands are clenched into fists around the bonds and his teeth are buried in his bottom lip. The whole of Cecil’s body is one taut line, ready to snap when Carlos gives the word. “Please.”

Carlos considers. “I kind of want you to beg for it though,” he says. He forms a loose fist around Cecil’s cock and strokes him lightly. Usually he’s not this sadistic, but it’s fun watching Cecil squirm. He likes stripping away every part of the smooth radio host until he’s got nothing but the barest parts of Cecil Palmer writhing on the bed for him. 

Cecil groans in frustration and starts to lift his hips off the bed, but Carlos pushes him down. 

“Please,” Cecil gasps, eyes wide. “Please, Carlos? I want you to touch me. I need you to touch me.”

Carlos does his best to look unaffected. Inside, he wants nothing more than to open Cecil up with his fingers, his tongue. He wants to crawl up Cecil’s body and grip his hair, fuck his mouth until his voice is so raw it hurts for him to talk the next day. He wants to sink into Cecil, bury himself inside of him until they’re both completely spent. He wants to do all of those things while Cecil is tied and helpless to the bed, while he can do nothing but beg and cry for Carlos to give him relief. 

But they have all night. For now, Carlos shrugs. 

“I think you can do better than that,” he says. He opens his hand and pushes his palm against Cecil’s cock. It’s relief, but it’s not enough. It makes the muscles in Cecil’s thighs tense, and Carlos licks his lips at the sight. 

Cecil moans and his hips move in short, stuttering thrusts. “Please, Carlos,” he starts again. “Perfect, perfect Carlos, just touch me. Do anything you want with me. I don’t care. Whatever you want, just please, please don’t leave me like this. I need you. I need your hand, or your mouth, or your cock. Please, Carlos. You’re so perfect, I just--”

Carlos cuts him off with a kiss. He wraps his hand around Cecil’s cock and strokes him slowly from root to tip. Cecil moans and Carlos smirks. He speeds up a little. Part of him wants to draw this out, but part of him just wants to take the edge off for Cecil. He has so many plans for the rest of their evening; it wouldn’t do to have Cecil come at the wrong time. 

Not that he doesn’t like it every time Cecil comes, but some times are more convenient than others. 

He can feel Cecil getting close. He arches his back, makes sweet, desperate noises. The bed creaks as he struggles, still bound by the silk ties at the corners of the bed. If Carlos wasn’t holding him down, Cecil would be fucking his fist. 

“Please,” Cecil begs. His eyes are wide. His mouth is parted. He’s panting. “Please, can I come?”

Carlos deliberates for a moment, just to draw out the tension. Seeing Cecil struggle to hold himself back is fun and Carlos knows that he wouldn’t get much enjoyment out of his orgasm unless he has permission. 

Carlos picks up the pace a bit. He lets his fingertips slide over the ridge of Cecil’s glans just to hear him moan again. He doesn’t disappoint. 

“Alright, fine,” Carlos says. He presses a chaste kiss to the side of Cecil’s neck. “Let me see you come.”

The words hit Cecil like a freight train and he obeys. He tenses against Carlos. The bed creaks as he pulls at the bonds. His eyes close. Carlos can feel the wetness of his come spurt out over his fingers and he lets out a small groan as he strokes Cecil through his orgasm. 

Finally, Cecil relaxes with a small sigh and looks up at Carlos through heavy lidded eyes. “Still going to ask me if I’m sure about this?” he asks.

Carlos rolls his eyes, and wipes his hand on Cecil’s stomach in retaliation before moving to lay next to him. “Somehow, I don’t think I’m unsure anymore.”


End file.
